Première Rencontre
by kalidu66
Summary: Journée assez difficile pour Severus Rogue qui va être tourmenté par son mentor Albus et Minerva pendant la première journée de la rentré des premières années, ou le maître des potions fera aussi la connaissance du célébre Harry Potter.


_**Première Rencontre.**_

**Ce fût par une matinée maussade, au ciel nuageux et triste, qu'allait commencer une nouvelle année bien tourmenté a l'école de Sorcier Poudlard.**

**Ces dernières années furent tragique pour la communauté sorcière, car un mage noir fît son apparition en obligeant plusieurs centaines de sorciers à se mettre sous sa domination, certains acceptèrent par crainte, d'autre par pur gout de pouvoir, d'autre par obligation. **

**Malgré cela, une poignée de sorciers résister au puissant mage maléfique, dons le nom de ce groupe s'appelait l'ordre du phénix. Parmi eux se retrouvé de puissant sorciers, tel que, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, et bien d'autre encore. Mais nul ne saurais imaginé qu'un sorcier au teint blafard, au corps mince et aux cheveux graisseux avec un nez crochu tel que Severus Rogue aurait pût faire partit de cet ordre, entant qu'agent double, pour le profit de l'ordre.**

**Mais hélas, beaucoup de personnes aux sein de l'ordre du Phénix n'avais pas confiance en cette homme ténébreux, dont la lumière faisait peu partit de sa vie. **

**Seul un homme avait foi en cette homme au passé et au futur obscur, cette homme n'étais qu'autre le plus puissant mage blanc de la communauté sorcière, Albus Dumbledore. Pourtant le puissant sorcier avait quelques réticences avec cette homme qui était venue le voir pendant une nuit noire pour le supplié de protéger son seul et unique amour perdu; Lily Evans. **

**Pourtant jadis, Severus Rogue avait fait partit de sa mémorable école Poudlard, et pour cela il voulait croire en la sincérité de ce Serpentard qui faisait encore partit des troupes du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais pas pour longtemps pensa le directeur en voyant cette homme a genoux devant lui, lui promettant fidélité.**

**Et c'est en cette début de matinée, que les professeurs de l'école Poudlard mettait un peu d'ordre dans les classes a fin de préparé pour le lendemain les cours des premières années, qui feront leurs rentré. **

**Le bruit de talon aiguille du professeur de métamorphomage arriva aux oreilles du directeur de la maison des Serpentard, qui se trouvait dans les cachots pour mettre en place les derniers ingrédients qu'il venait d'acheté sur le Chemin De Traverse, pour ces imbéciles de cornichons de première années, qui allait réduire a néant sa salle de classe comme chaque années.**

**Et c'est avec morosité qu'il vit la directrice des lions entré dans sa classe sombre et humide.**

**- Que puis-je pour vous professeur McGonagall ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton mielleux en fixant son interlocuteur.**

**La directrice des rouges et or, qui connaissez depuis un certain temps son collègue et adversaire de maison réceptive, n'étais nullement impressionné de ce ton sordide. Et c'est avec humour qu'elle répliqua, pour le tourmenté.**

**- Je suis venue voir si vous, vous en sortez bien pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce cachot maudit, répliqua-t-elle, avec malice.**

**- Je n'ais nullement besoin de votre aide généreuse ni de votre pitié merci, professeur, riposta-t-il, d'un air méchant.**

**- O dans ce cas là, je vais donc vous laissez finir de rangé vos ingrédients, très cher, s'amusa-t-elle, de dire.**

**- Vous devriez allé vous-même dans votre salle de classe afin de mettre quelque sécurité de plus pour vos lions, car à chaque année ils sont de plus en plus ignorant et imbécile, rétorqua-t-il, avec un brin d'humour Serpentard.**

**- Mes élèves ne sont pas plus intelligent que vos Serpentard, Severus, cingla-t-elle.**

**Et c'est a ce moment précis que le directeur de l'école de Poudlard, entra à son tour dans la salle de classe, afin de détendre l'atmosphère car il connaissait bien le tempérament de ces deux professeur préféré. Et cela l'amusa à certain moment à vrai dire. **

**Et c'est d'un ton affectif qui prit la parole :**

**- Qui veut des pastilles aux citron, demanda-t-il en souriant, en tendant la main pleine de bonbons jaune.**

**Severus et Minerva, n'avait pas fait attention à l'arrivé de leur supérieur. Le directeur des Serpentard fusilla du regard son mentor, tandis que le directrice des rouges et or souriez en voyant là l'humour de son vieil ami. **

**Et ce fût Severus qui prit la parole en premier, pour répondre d'un ton dur :**

**- Vous savez très bien Professeur Dumbledore que je n'aime pas les sucreries, dit-il.**

**- Pourtant celas sont délicieux mon ami, répondit, le directeur bienveillant à son protéger.**

**Severus ne rien d'autre, car il savait que si il continué sur cette voix il n'aurait aucune chance d'avoir raison avec cette homme, qui était selon lui, complètement fou. **

**Minerva qui jusque là n'avais pas prit la parole, toussota et dit :**

**- Voyons, Albus vous savez très bien que notre maître des potions n'aime aucune douceur.**

**Severus fusilla a sont tour Minerva et congédia brutalement ces deux invités opportuniste.**

**- Vous seriez aimable de ne plus m'importuné car j'ai d'autre tâches à finir avant l'arrivé des ces nouveaux cornichons, qui vont faire leur entré se soir, trancha-t-il.**

**Albus et Minerva se regardèrent avec un sourire chacun, et partir sans plus attendre, car ils avaient devant eux un dangereux personnage, dont il valait pas trop agacé.**

**- Oui vous avez raison Severus, nous allons vous laissez finir vos tâches, quand à nous, nous avons aussi du travail avant se soir, dit-il.**

**- Oui vous avez tout à fait raison Albus, pour ma part j'ai quelque instructions a donné a Rusard, annonça-t-elle, a son tour.**

**Le directeur de Poudlard et la directrice des Gryffondor partirent sans plus attendre, et une fois la porte franchi, qu'Albus s'amusa a taquiné une dernière fois pour cette matinée son protéger.**

**- Â se soir Severus, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir un de ces délicieux bonbon au citron ? Questionna-t-il, en mettant son corps derrière la porte afin de se protéger au cas ou son maître des potions lui jetterais un sort aimable.**

**Mais ce que fît le directeur des Serpentard fût de pointé du doigt la sortie en cinglant a haute voix :**

**- Dehors ! S'exclama-t-il, en criant.**

**- Bien, Bien, à se soir dans ce cas, dit-il, d'une petite voix Albus.**

**Une fois ces enquiquineurs partit, le vert et argent soupira et pria merlin de lui épargnez une année douloureuse, en compagnie de ces collègue barbant. Et c'est en continuant de rangé ces ingrédients et en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, que l'arrivée des premières années arriva à une vitesse alarmante. Ce fut d'une marche lente et lourde pour ces jambes minces et musclé qu'il arriva au festin qui était offert en l'honneur des premières années. Il s'assit aux côtés du satané professeur qui lui avait volé le poste qu'il convoité tant depuis plusieurs années, cette homme n'était autre que le professeur Quirell. **

**Puis sans avertir, le professeur McGonagall se leva de sa chaise et prit dans sa main droite le choixpeau magique qui était sur un vieux tabouret. Puis les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et une centaines d'élèves de première années entrèrent émerveillé en découvrant pour la première fois de leurs vies, la grande salle qui était magique, avec ces bougies qui flottait dans les airs aux dessous d'un plafond qui semblait être vrai pour ces petits sorciers.**

**Puis, la directrice des Gryffondor commença à énoncé la liste des nouveaux élèves. Et un par un le choixpeau décida de les envoyé dans quatre maisons respective. Dont celle du maître des potions, se nommé la maison des Serpentard, puis celle des Gryffondor et deux autre dont le professeur filius Flitwick était responsable de la maison des Serdaigle, et la dernière était celle de la maison des Poufsouffle dont le professeur Pomona Chourave, était la directrice et professeur de botanique.**

**Puis sans crié gare, le nom de Drago Malfoy résonna dans l'immense grande salle, et c'est avec une fierté non dissimulé que le vert et argent aux yeux onyx, vit son filleul s'asseoir sur le tabouret et c'est sans surprise qu'il entendit le choixpeau crié le nom de la maison des Serpentard. Severus applaudissait et quelque minute plus tard il entendit le nom de son pire ennemis, celui de ce maudit James Potter qui lui avait réduit les années de sa jeunesse en enfer. **

**En pensant a son ancien ennemie, le maître des potions, ressentie une haine envers ce petit garçon car il était le portrait exacte de son père. En fixant de plus près ce jeune cornichon, le vert et argent vit avec étonnement que ce jeune garçon avait les même yeux que sa mère, sa chère Lily. **

**C'est alors qu'une déchirure profonde se fit sentir au plus profond de son être. Revoir ces yeux là, le fit regretté d'avoir choisi le camp de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom. C'est alors que le jeune Harry Potter fixa a son tour le maître des potions d'un œil assez étrange, car le jeune sorcier ressenti une grande souffrance au niveau de sa cicatrice. Douleur, dont le jeune Harry ressentit pour la première fois de sa vie. **

**C'est a cet instant précis que le professeur de métamorphomage appela le jeune sorcier pour déterminé quel sera la maison qui le suivra tout au long de son enfance et de sa vie. Et c'est sans aucun surprise, que le choixpeau choisi la maison Gryffondor pour ce jeune sorcier. **

**Puis les heures défilé, et vint le moment tant redouté ou Severus allé devoir rentré dans ses quartier, pour se préparé au lendemain qui allait être sans aucune pitié pour notre maître des potions. Journée qui allait lui causé une atroce mal de tête. **

**Au lendemain, les lueurs du levé du soleil effleura le visage pâle du vert et argent aux cheveux graisseux. Il se leva en rageant contre son mentor, qui lui avait accordé un travail pour sa survie, car le ministère désiré plus que tout mettre Severus Rogue à Azkaban.**

**Â l'idée de revoir le rejeton de cet incapable de James Potter, Severus marcha lentement pour sa première heure de cours avec cet idiot de Gryffondor. Car tout Gryffondor qui se respecte et un cornichon imbécile, selon notre Serpentard au nez crochu. De plus d'avoir les gênes de Potter senior n'arrangerais rien pour l'intelligence de ce rouge et or. **

**Severus se douté bien que cet apprenti sorcier devait avoir un niveau intellectuel assez bas. Chose dont il avait raison, car pendant la première heure de cour avec ce Harry Potter de Malheur, Severus crût voir en chair et en os le même idiot de James Potter devant lui. **

**Et pendant les années qui allait suivre, allé être les pires années de sa vie. Car avec la résurrection de son maître, les pitreries de ce rouge et or, de plus à cela le rôle d'espion dont il s'était engagé au près d'Albus, n'allait rien arrangé à sa vie qui était déjà médiocre. **

**Et c'est ainsi, qu'il continua de vivre, tout du moins il essaya de resté en vie chose difficile pour un agent double au sein du camp des ténèbres. Et sa vie continua avec les tortures prodigué par Voldemort, puis les ordres de Dumbledore avec les suspicions des agents de l'ordre du Phénix. **

**Et c'est ainsi que les années défilèrent jusqu'au moment ou il allait rendre le dernier souffle de sa vie, en pensant a son amour de toujours; Lily Evans. **

**_The End._**


End file.
